Wallflower Blush
"Wallflower Blush is actually one of the best gardeners of the Canterlot High School and its gardening club's founder, but now things are getting worse when she had committed an attack on Shink'yuu Nèhdlii, Canopolis, Cixilxiao and Qadon. Actually, she's framed. By the way, it turns out that she's a good friend to Mei Tiansizhen, a childhood friend to Lei and Yan Rilouzong, and even has a Taoist talisman that used a cursed spell on her... so good thing she never attended the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony... but the good news is that she just cured herself, and she even attended the Silbervia Conference to have herself spared by the New Central Powers, the Coalition of the Red Star and the Beleninsk Pact in her mercy over them. Also, this gal here is one highly-classified mage after learning about all these spells and skills. She even wears her mage outfit and wields a Golden Staff, plus with a kickass hairstyle since she got these powers from Gerasecian metamorphosed changeling mages and NCP mages so she can plan to slay her enemies, including the Equestria Girls for her revenge after her gardens has been ruined '' ''the Black Changelings who framed Sci-Twi. Operation Greater Basilisk's gettin' worse now, so this former CHS student is here to kick our asses." --Su Ji-Hoon, Wallflower Wallflower Blush, or simply Wallflower, is a female human who appears as the main antagonist in the Equestria Girls hour-long special Forgotten Friendship and its novelization A Friendship to Remember. She is a student at Canterlot High School and the founder of its gardening club. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she has been framed for terrorist attack on Shink'yuu Nèhdlii, Canopolis ,Cixilxiao and Qadon, she will find way to survive in during the USRAC War. She can't be attended into the How I Can Help Make the World Great after a Yan Rilouzong 's childhood friend who was female taoist talisman used Chinese curse spell to curse her. Later,she cured herself and stop being framed by her plant magic that she don't need to be attended into How I Can Help Make the World Great. Later,she became the guest of Silbervia Conference after she have being first warned or the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact spared her mercy. When she was the guest of Silbervia Conference as she have her vengeance, she gain the magic powers that she will have her own revenge on the Equestria Girls after the Black Changelings framed Sci-Twi for ruining Wallflower's gardens. And later,she was became a high-classfied mage who was fully-learned about magic spells and mage skills,wore mage outfits and wield a Golden Staff with her new hairstyled after she gained the magic powers from Gerasecian metamorphosed'' ''changeling mages and the mages of New Central Powers that she will slain her enemies and the Equestria Girls for her revenge in during the Operation Greater Basilisk since she was former student of Canterlot High School Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canterlot High School Students Category:Students Category:Multicolored Humans Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Mages Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Former Enemies Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests